Morning Sarcasm
by Ambiguous21
Summary: Eli and Clare have been a couple for almost two years; and as we follow the lives of this happy couple, we see the obstacles they face and how being with each other is always able to make those obstacles just a little bit easier.
1. Morning Distractions

Clare's POV

I wake up to the sound of a deep voice chuckling. It takes me a second to process where I am. My head is resting on Eli's chest, his arm is around me, and I'm wearing short shorts and a big t-shirt. My eyes flutter open and my thoughts are confirmed. Eli is looking down at me with an entertained look on his face, his signature lopsided smirk practically radiating amusement all in itself.

"How have you already found something about me to laugh at, we _just_ woke up…" I groan and shut my eyes again as I make myself comfortable in his arms again. He chuckles softly and kisses the top of my head, even when I'm half asleep that sends tingles from my head down to my toes.

"I'll never stop loving the fact that you talk in your sleep." He murmured into my hair.

I open my eyes giggle, "don't even bother telling me what I said this time…"

I could feel him smirk into my hair, "Okay, whatever you say…" he says in the most provoking voice. He's teasing me, trying to get me to beg him to tell me. But it's not going to work.

I roll off of him and hop up off the bed to get to the bathroom. I feel the blood rush from my head a second later and I stagger backwards. I feel like my head is being compressed together tightly and the blood is swirling around my head, taunting me, taking it's sweet time going down. I groan from the torture.

I feel arms snake around my waist keeping me upright and I hear sweet, calming whispers in my ear, "just hold still for a minute… It's almost over…"

I groan again as the last of the pain rushes from my head. I open my eyes slowly and turn around in Eli's arms to face him, blushing slightly.

He smirks at me, of course. "Someone with low blood pressure seems to keep forgetting to take her time getting up after lying down for a while…"

I roll my eyes and mumble a playful and embarrassed shut up…

He mocks hurt, "what, no thank you? No 'oh my hero'? My night in shining armor! You're so manly, charming, brave, chivalrous—"

I roll my eyes and cut him off with a hard kiss, he squeezes me tighter to him. I feel him smirk into the kiss; he was planning this. I bite his bottom lip, as a "punishment" for his trick and a thank you for the help. I can feel his ego inflating ten fold. I pull away, give him a peck to tease him and then skip to the bathroom to get ready for my day. I hear him let out a small laugh at my flirtatious morning behavior. I truly love mornings like this.

I brush my teeth and then turn the shower on.

"Shit!" I hear Eli say softly with a hint of panic. I hear him scurry around the room throwing things around and opening drawers. I open the door and stick my head in the room, "what?" I ask.

He looks up at me while pulling his skinny jeans on, it's so cute when he's in a rush. Wait, why is he rushing? His eyes look apologetic, and I can feel my eyes widen as the realization that I never heard an alarm this morning dawns on me. My eyes darted to the alarm clock, 8:09 AM. Oh no! We're going to miss first period.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to getting up early to get to homeroom on time. Sometimes I forget to set my alarm. I forgot you had an-"

I cut him off, "my early student council meeting!" I scream. I run back to shower and shut it off. I quickly run a brush through my hair and run back into Eli's room and grab my jeans from my backpack. I hastily pull my shorts of and throw them onto the bed and shove my legs into my jeans, pulling them up while attempting to slide on my flats. I zip up my pants and run back to the bathroom to wash my face, if I don't have time to put make up on I might as well wash my face.

I hear Eli stop moving and I turn around hurriedly in shock, "you're ready?"

"No. But I just realized, you missed the meeting already; why not just skip first period and go for second."

I shake my head furiously, "no! Don't you have a science test tomorrow? You guys are reviewing today, right?"

He rolls his eyes and plops down on his couch, "I know it… I don't need a stupid review."

I glare at him, "I don't want to get in trouble."

He gets up and walks towards me, "no matter what time you come in, if it's after 8:30 you're in trouble. Might as well make the most of it."

He's looking right into my eyes; he knows I can't say no when he does that. I look down at the ground trying to focus and hold my ground. I shake my head slightly, "no… we should go."

He's standing right in front of me and I feel his fingers tilt my head up slightly to look at him; I shyly look into his eyes and feel all my will get pulled away from me.

He leans in closer and kisses my ear lobe; he blows softly on the spot and then whispers, "please… It'll give us time to get ready," kiss, "eat breakfast," kiss.

I feel my eyes close and my breath hitch, I let out a small gasp as his lips travel lower.

"Drink coffee," kiss, "and spend more time together…" bite.

I gasp in shock, pain, and pleasure. He kisses the spot and sucks on it. I hold my breath as to not let out a groan. I nod my head weakly and he pulls away, smirking. He walks into the bathroom coolly, leaving me alone in his room. I let out a frustrated sigh and fall onto his couch ready to take a minute to breath and let my mind catch up to regain my logic.


	2. You missed a spot

Ch. 2

I walk into second period shyly, holding my late slip to my chest tensely. I sit down on the bouncy ball in Media Immersions next to Ali.

I hear a small giggle come from Ali's mouth, "you missed a spot Clare…"

"What are you talking about?"

She points to my neck and smiles, "I'm so proud." I remember this morning and Eli's bite; I gasp and grab my make up bag from my tote bag. I take out my cover up and hastily cover the hickey as best as I can before the teacher walks in.

I shove the make up bag into my bag and straighten out my shirt, smoothing out any crinkles, straightening up my image. It's not that I'm ashamed to be with Eli, quite the opposite actually. We're both very open about our relationship seeing as the only people we really talk to are each other and Adam.

Adam usually walks with me to first, second, and fifth period. Eli walks with me for the others. Except for English, ironically he walks with Adam to English and I meet up with Ali at her locker right before for two minutes.

It doesn't mean much when Ali and I meet up, it's just so that we don't completely shut each other out. I sit with her in Media Immersions as much as I can, but many times we just don't even bother trying anymore. Our friendship kind of seems like a lost cause, I think we were mainly friends to help each other grow into high school until we found where we belong. Now that we have, we've drifted, and it doesn't really seem like we feel bad about it.

Eli doesn't hold my bag or anything like that when he walks me to class; we've been dating for about a year now, ever since the end of my sophomore year. We haven't had sex, I haven't broken my vow to wait, but we have slept in the same bed a numerous amount of time. Usually we hang out at his house because his parents take so many business trips out of Toronto that he has the house to himself at least three days every week. If they stay home for an entire week, they leave for the whole week next time. Eli loves his parents but I don't blame him for not having such a great relationship with them, seeing as they're only really home for half the year-not even.

We haven't ditched Adam or anything, I still love Adam like a brother and I'm sure Eli does too. Adam's always talking about how he's the third wheel, but compared to how most "third wheels" are treated I'd say Adam is very privileged, not in a "consider yourself lucky we haven't ditched you kind of way", but Eli and I just aren't like most couples; we don't ditch our friends to spend all of our time with each other. Adam is in Eli's grade so they spend more time together, and after all they are both guys, it makes sense that they're more comfortable with each other than with me. I can tell Adam loves me as a sister too, which is great.


	3. Is it your time of the month?

Ch. 3

I remember when the three of us were hanging out yesterday, before Eli and I went to bed at his house, and Adam suddenly turned bright red…

Flashback:

He turned to face Eli and pushed him into a bookstore that I was eyeing and yelled for the two of us to go buy a decent book. Eli looked at him like he was crazy, "dude! Did you hit your head when I wasn't looking or something? What is wrong with you?" I was standing behind Adam and I suddenly saw a small stain on the back of his pants, they were dark blue jeans so the stain was like a dark crimson red, and it was growing bigger by the second.

I quickly reached in my bag and grabbed a tampon, I turned around to face Adam and hide it from Eli's view as Eli started to walk out of the store to see what was going on. I shoved the tampon in Adam's jacket, put his hand over it to keep it from falling and said, "you're leaking. I will cover for you. Wrap your jacket around you waist and run." Eli popped his head between us, "what are you two whispering about?" Adam yanked his jacket off while secretly shoving the tampon in his pocket and tightened it around his waist, "I-I… have... gas man, gotta run! You two lovebirds have fun. See you at school!" He turned and ran down the street, into a men's bathroom.

I turned to face Eli and said with what I'm sure was a frantic and flushed facial expression, "the bookstore sounds really nice right now… Let's go inside." Eli just shook his head and walked right in. I followed him and we strolled through the mystery section, picking up books and glancing at the backs. "So…" he said to me in what I could tell was preparation for a comment that was going to cause a reaction, I don't know how, I just knew. I turned to face him, "yes Eli? What is it you have to say?"

He had a cocky expression on his face and then suddenly his eyes widened and he looked down. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked me.

"Um… Not really… Why do you ask?" I asked him, I was so confused.

"Well, um, you should anyway…" he said while side glancing at me.

"Why?" I remember my eyes widened as I started to imagine the worst. Did I have a booger, was something in my teeth, did I sit in something?

He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face me completely, "I think it's your time of the month…"

I blushed and looked at the ground, "yah it is… And? What does that have to… do… with…" my eyes widened as I realized I probably leaked as well. I dropped the book I was holding as I could feel the heat rush up to my face. I ran out the door and into the nearest girls' bathroom. I had a HUGE stain on the back of my jeans and I had given my last tampon to Adam. I rushed to the tampon machine and found that it was empty. I used a bunch of paper towels instead as a temporary replacement for a pad, I stuck my head out the door and saw Eli standing there looking awkward but amused.

I let out a deep breath, "Pssst… Eli…"

He turned around to face me; he looked to so entertained I wanted to smack him. "Yes Clare?

I blushed, "I have no money and I gave away my last tampon, can you do me the biggest favor?"

He let out a sigh and nodded, "any preferences?"

I smiled, "ones with an um…" I blushed even more, "applicator, please…"

He chuckled at my embarrassed expression and made his way into the closest department store.

5 minutes later he came back and knocked on the bathroom door, I stuck my head out again and he handed me a box of tampons and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. I smiled at him gratefully. "Keep them," He said to me smiling smugly at my obviously dumbstruck expression. "Gym sweats, no big deal just go get cleaned up so we can leave." I rolled my eyes and ran back into the stall to change.

I stuck my stained jeans into my bag and washed my hands for about 5 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom, embarrassed to no end. "Thank you…" I mumbled softly. He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist, as we started to walk. I smiled at how lucky I was that girl stuff didn't freak him out. He chuckled, "the fact that you and Adam are so inconspicuous about it is hilarious."

My jaw fell open, "Adam?"

He sideways glanced at me while we were crossing the street towards his car, "what you think I didn't notice that tampon he 'snuck' in his pocket before rocketing away. That boy has no idea how to be sneaky, he can't make top of your head excuses without looking like he's going to sweat up a storm." I laughed.

"Don't tell Adam that you noticed though, it makes him feel like less of a guy when people notice that he get's his period."

Eli chuckled, "and how would you know that exactly?"

I giggled, "Because he went with me to pick up tampons at the department store last month, and he picked some up for himself too. He asked me to take his money and pay up front while he waited outside. We bumped into Fitz outside..." Eli's expression went from entertained to angry.

"Nothing happened!" I rushed into my speech to calm Eli down, "anyway… him, Bianca, and three guys walked by as I was pulling out the box of tampons to hand to Adam. Bianca started to rush away when Fitz noticed us and stopped them, I hadn't actually given them to Adam yet though so it wasn't that bad. Fitz and the others came up to us laughing, Bianca looked like she was going to hurl," I rolled my eyes at that fact, "Fitz laughed, he said 'little Adam have a heavy flow today?' I shoved the box into my bag as quick as I could to avoid a fight. Fitz cracked another 'joke', I said that they were mine and told them to leave. Fitz said something about Adam getting cramps and Adam got mad, he reached inside my bag, pulled out the tampons and shoved them into Fitz's hands. His exact words were 'No Fitz, I got them for you. I noticed you were getting a little hormonal and figured it was just PMS, I thought I'd help you out in case you didn't know how to handle it' I laughed and Fitz dropped the tampons to the floor, squashed them with his foot and shoved Adam. Then they all left, Adam felt so embarrassed, he told me to keep the tampons and that he would just steal from his mom's tampons from now on…"

"Jackass…" Eli mumbled under his breath, most likely about Fitz.

We got into his car and he kissed me on the cheek again, "next time Fitz bugs you, you should call me so that I can-"

I cut him off by kissing him full on the mouth, "no more violence" I murmured onto his lips. Eli rolled his eyes and slid his hand on the back of my neck keeping me there, while kissing me back, I happily obliged.

End of Flashback—

"Clare!" I heard Adam's voice say loudly.

I snap out of my daydream to realize that class had ended and I'm the only student that stayed behind.

"Sorry Adam… I guess I dozed off."

"I came to walk you to class and found a zombie instead. I figured you and Eli came late today because you weren't there for me to walk you to first period."

I stand up while packing up my books, "yah… sorry about that. _Someone_ forgot to set the alarm this morning and I missed my student council meeting _and_ first period. Sometime's he's just so… UGH! You know?"

We get to my locker, "I saw Eli in class, and he said I would probably hear something like that from you today." He chuckles.

I roll me eyes, "of course he said that…" I slam my locker shut and we get to my third period class, I turn to face him and get right in his face for a second. Adam's eyes widen and fear shines in his eyes. "You better have brought your own tampons this time." I whispered viscously looking him right in the eyes. Adam turns bright red and gulps loudly, "I did, I promise. Thanks for that by the way. Did you cover for me?" I narrow my eyes at him and it turns into a full on glare, "yah, with my own little girl problem. So instead of him seeing _yours_, he saw _mine_. I gave you my last one so he had to go get me more from the department store."

Adam looks like he's about to burst into laughter, he holds his breath to keep it from exploding out of him. I turn around sharply to go inside right as Adam erupts into fits of laughter. I slide into my seat, my face as red as a tomato. But, I can't help but smile, even after all that they don't tell me to stop talking about it and that it's gross to see stuff like that, even many girls say that in public. But were all so honest with each other and in the end we're there for each other no matter how deadly or embarrassing the situation is.


	4. The Blame Game

Ch. 4

Lunch:

I forgot to pack lunch today, whenever I stay at Eli's I tend to forget my lunch and he ends up bringing me to the Dot to buy me food as a way of making up for making me forget it. I'm at my locker putting my bag inside for lunch; I don't want to lug it around during lunchtime. I slam it shut and turn around, I see Eli and Adam walking towards me, I smile and join them. Eli leans down and kisses my cheek as a welcome, he drapes his arm across my shoulders and I lean into him breathing in his smell as relief to my stressful and rushed day. Adam fakes a gagging sound and I laugh as we head towards the benches outside.

We get to the table and Adam hops onto the bench and sits smoothly onto the table with his feet on the bench for support. Eli sits on the left side of his feet and I sit on the right side.

Adam looks at me suspiciously, "what are we on a new starvation diet now?"

Eli laughs and I roll my eyes, "something you're not telling us Clare?" Eli asks sarcastically, raising one of his eyebrows.

I put my hands up in mock defeat, "okay, you guys caught me. Point me in the direction of the counselor's office?" I sarcastically reply.

Eli chuckles, "Oh and here I thought that you would have known where the office is. What with all those times you tried to get me to go, to make sure I was mentally stable…"

I roll my eyes at his "joke" and I hear Adam let out an annoyed sigh. "My joke and I'm still the third wheel…"

I look at Adam in mock seriousness, "who said we were joking Adam?"

He rolls his eyes at that, "where is your lunch anyway?"

Eli chuckles, "I 'made her forget' it this morning. I guess my charm and good looks distracted her too much to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." His smirk is so cocky, but it just makes me want to kiss him even more than I usually do. I guess he can see it in my expression, as his smirk grows fuller. He raises an eyebrow, "not going to deny it? Well I guess that just proves how fantastic I am…" He mockingly pops his collar and chuckles.

Adam laughs. I shake my head lightly, in attempt to jog up my wit. Whenever I started to look at him for more than a minute it was hard to stop and sometimes my retorts to his comments got slow.

"You made me forgot my lunch by not setting the alarm and getting me all tense this morning. That is why I was so distracted." I finally say with my head held high.

"Tense, huh? I wonder why…" He says arrogantly, clearly indicating to how he persuaded me to skip the rest of first period to get ready and have coffee with him at the dot.

Adam raises his eyebrows, as understanding dawns on him. "So _that's_ why you guys missed first period. Couldn't tear yourselves apart long enough to get to school on time?"

Eli laughs and I feel my face go bright red. "NO!" I yell, a little too loud for how close we were all sitting. Eli's laughter just gets louder as Adam joins in. After a minute of pure laughter I let out a loud and annoyed huff and storm off, I'm not actually mad and they know that, which is why their laughter gets even louder.

I decide to take a walk on my own; I don't spend much time alone anymore, which isn't a bad thing. But it might be nice to get a few minutes of quiet time before my next class starts.

I walk on the edge of the woods, not inside, but along it. I see a nice and short tree stump and I go to sit down. It's not far; it's in a shallow part of the woods. I make myself comfortable and look around; I turn fully around on the stump to see the ravine, empty.

At first I'm kind of scared to see that I'm at the ravine by myself, but now I'm fascinated. I always thought that the ravine would be filled with high school druggies skipping class, but I guess not today. I walk over to the broken old chairs around the make shift fire, though it isn't lit at the moment. There are old cans of beer littering the forest floor, along with more than a dozen empty packets of cigarettes. This place is so polluted. I don't even feel like staying.


	5. What the hell?

Ch. 5

I don't notice my eyes are closed until I realize I have to open them to see what just happened. I open my eyes and see that Bianca is trying to pull herself up off the ground. I hold out my hand for her and she grabs it, frustrated. I pull her up and she mumbles an apology right before stalking off towards Fitz and his friends.

Okay… well that was rude. I turn around to leave, I forgot that the fence was right behind me and I walk right into it. Smooth Clare, you're mighty smart today. Actually, I noticed that today I'm slower than usual. I haven't answered more than five questions in my classes this morning, I forgot my lunch, I let Eli convince me to skip first period, and I couldn't focus long enough to simply reply to something that Eli said to me. Oh, and I just walked into a fence.

I hear a laugh from behind me. I turn around to see who it is. I'm surprised to see Fitz. I blush and then turn to leave, "gee thanks…"

"Sorry. But that was really stupid." He laughs again while catching up with me.

I roll my eyes, "I didn't notice."

He narrows his eyes at me, noting my sarcasm.

I laugh too, "It's okay, I would've laughed too."

He rolls his eyes, "you're kind of strange."

"Did you come over here to insult me?" I ask.

"I didn't really want anything, I just saw you fall and thought it was funny."

I roll my eyes and stop walking to face him. He stops too and faces me as well.

"Are we done?" I ask bluntly.

He looks shocked by my question. For some reason he suddenly smiles. "Clare, don't freak out or anything, okay?" He says looking past me, but clearly speaking to me.

"Okay…" I say. Is he okay?

Suddenly he grabs my wrist and yanks me to him, he crashes his lips to mine and places his other hand on the back of my head to keep me from stepping away. I don't move for a second, from complete shock.

I hear Adam's voice behind me, "what the hell?" he sounds angry.

It snaps my senses back and I try and shove Fitz off of me. He holds me tighter as I knee him in the balls. He drops his hands from me to cup his wound. He lets out an angry gasp. I take five steps back to Adam. "Don't you dare touch me again", I yell at him, my voice weaker than it should be. I'm still so surprised. I grab Adam's arm and we rush inside.

We get to my locker and Adam turns to face me, finally deciding to speak. "What the hell just happened?" He looks confused and angry at the same time; it makes him look more like a guy than ever.

I use the back of my hand to rub my lips like he gave me a disease. "I have absolutely no idea. He smiled out of nowhere, told me not freak out, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He kissed me and held me down, I couldn't even move. Well, the upper half of my body couldn't move."

"That was great aim by the way." He holds out his fist for me to pound. I giggle and smile sheepishly before pounding it.

Adam laughs and then frowns. "You realize Eli's going to go crazy when he hears about this."

I laugh loudly at his idiocy. "Yah like I would tell Eli that Fitz just forcibly held me down long enough to kiss me." I roll my eyes at the thought of it. "The fact that Eli drives a hearse is freaky enough, adding a dead body would just be the drawing the line don't you think?" I raise my eyebrows at Adam while he contemplates the idea.

He looks skeptical, "I don't know…"

I take a step closer to him as intimidating as I can, "well… I'm not going to tell him," I narrow my eyes at him, "and you're not going to tell him… So I don't see what the problem is."

Adam takes a deep breath and looks down the hallway, his eyes widen. "It's him." I take a deep breath and let out a small yelp when I feel two hands on my waist. I turn around smiling, but it isn't Eli… Fitz leans down again and presses his lips to mine. I push against his chest, but he just leans me against the locker and cages me in.

Suddenly I hear a loud gasp and Fitz is off of me. My breathing is shallow, my lips are swollen, and my face is bright red with anger. I wipe my mouth again right before noticing that Fitz is on the ground and Adam is kicking him in the stomach.

"Adam, Let's go!" I yell to get his attention. I must look as scared as I feel because Adam abandons Fitz and runs up to me, grabbing my wrist as we run down the hall. I hear Fitz following us, "you're dead!" He screams at Adam. We reach the benches outside and Eli is still sitting at the table we were at before.

"Eli!" Adam yells. Eli turns to face us; he looks confused as to why we are so out of breath. "Eli, time for a drive. Right now!" Eli sees Fitz throw the door open and he hops off the table opening his hearse quickly. Adam and Eli hop in. I'm about to get in when Fitz slams the door shut and slams me into the car.

I feel the air get knocked out of me as my back hits the car. I hear Adam's loud and angry yell right before I hear Eli's car door slam shut. Fitz gets in my face. Right as he looks like he's going to say something, Eli grabs his shoulders and throws him to the ground. He kicks Fitz in the stomach and then punches him in the face twice as Fitz struggles to get up and hit him back. Adam's door opens and I get pulled onto his lap.

"Eli I won't go unless you come!" I scream at him right as Fitz lands a punch in Eli's jaw.

Eli's eyes flash with anger right before punching Fitz in the face, "don't you dare touch her again!" He says, he didn't scream it, it was more like a quiet and menacing whisper. He gives him one more hard punch in the jaw and jumps back into the hearse. The tires squeal and we burn rubber. The radio is off and the only sound in the hearse is Eli's yells.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT NEANDERTHAL DO TO YOU? ARE YOU HURT? DID THIS HAPPEN MORE THAN ONCE?"

Eli's driving is getting faster with each sentence. I scream, "STOP AT THE PARK! AND FOR GODS SAKE SLOW THE HECK DOWN!"


	6. Taking care of our girl

Ch. 6

Eli abruptly stops the hearse at the corner right in front of the park. He throws his door open and storms over to the benches. He sits down, closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. He looks angrier than I've ever seen him. Adam and I watch him anxiously from the car, waiting a whole minute before getting out. We slowly walk over to Eli and wait for him to look up at us.

I sit down next to him and Eli takes one more deep breath before putting his arm around me and hugging me tightly to him. He buries his face in my hair and kisses my head softly. Adam coughs awkwardly and murmurs, "I'll wait by the swings…"

I close my eyes as Eli continues to nuzzle his face into my hair. I sigh and he slowly scoots to the end of the bench, leaving me by myself. This was how we liked to have 100% serious conversations, not touching.

"What happened? Please, for me, don't leave anything out or lie…"

I look down at my feet so as to not look at his eyes, "I'm scared to tell you. I know you'll do something drastic…"

His voice is hard, "he hurt you, what was I supposed to let him get away with it and leave you there for him to man handle? On top of that, he was doing it against my hearse, in front of me. That's just begging for a punch in the face."

I look up at his face, "I know he deserved it and thank you. I was terrified and you got Adam and me out of there. I am extremely grateful, believe me. You're my night in shining armor."

Eli rolls his eyes, "seriously Clare. What happened today? Why was Fitz even speaking to you?"

"You have to promise to stay put until I finish the whole thing and even when I'm done not to even speak to Fitz unless he does something else. Not one thing. Don't you dare get around that rule by punching him or indirectly tricking him into something by telling me that you didn't actually have any social interaction with him! I am in your class level, I have a sarcastic remark ready almost 24/7 for your comments, and I've been getting A's since I was a toddler; do not insult my intelligence."

Eli chuckles softly and nods his head, "I promise to everything you just said. I know your smart Clare. I wouldn't be with you right now if I thought any differently. Just because of the seriousness of this conversation I won't even comment on that whole 'A's since a toddler thing'. I love you that much." He offers me a small smirk to ease the serious tension and I begin my explanation.

"Okay… This morning Bianca bumped into me and I helped her up. She stormed off and I was so busy thinking that when I turned around to walk away as well I sort of walked right into the fence." I can feel myself blush.

Eli smirks at my clumsiness, "continue…" he says expectantly.

"I heard Fitz laugh at me and I said something sarcastic and I guess it made him think I was starting a conversation. I asked if I could go and he looked shocked. Suddenly, I guess it was because Adam was coming towards us… I think he thought if he did it then that he would tell you and it would be like a revenge type thing for the whole war between you guys last year..."

"Clare… Stop stalling." Eli said tensely.

"He told me not to freak out and then grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back or anything, you know that!" Eli's face got red with anger and he shot up off the bench; I grabbed his wrist aggravated. "You promised. If you break it, how can I trust you?"

Eli clenches his fists tightly and sits down again breathing heavily, "what happened then?"

I held onto his wrist just in case. "Okay… I was sort of in complete shock for a second until I heard Adam yell behind me. I tried to pull away but Fitz kept me there. So I kneed him in the… you know…"

Eli's tense hands suddenly loosen up and he erupts into laughter. I smile up at him and notice the pride in his eyes. I laugh for a second with him and then smile again, "I'm glad you're proud of me." He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Damn right I'm proud of you!" He murmurs on top of my lips.

I pull back smiling and then I tense up, "that's not all…"

Eli calms down and then tenses up again, "okay, go ahead."

"So I told him to never touch me again and Adam and I went inside. We were talking and Fitz came up to me again and trapped me against the lockers to kiss me again. I tried to push him off of me but he just didn't budge. So, Adam shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach." Eli smiles at that, the same glint of pride in his eyes. I continue, "Adam and I ran out the door with Fitz chasing after us and then he slammed me into the hearse." I murmured that last part.

Eli's fists ball up and he roughly asks me, "Is that all?" I nod my head. Eli takes three more heavy deep breaths. When his breathing finally calms down I make my move. I slide myself over to his side and wrap my arm around his waist and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm okay, I swear… I'm okay Eli. You've done more than enough; I'll just stick by you for a while. It won't be hard. We're already together half the time anyway." I kiss his neck softly, not lustfully but sweetly.

He turns his head slightly and looks down at me, he wraps his arms around my shoulders and holds me tight against him, "your not leaving my side, because if you do I will kick his ass, I swear."

"Okay, well I can't literally be attached to your hip 24/7. You have to give me exceptions. For example: bathrooms, houses, and rooms with a teacher or more than ten people are safe zones. If an adult is with me I am fine. There are also weekends and breaks from school… What else?" Eli starts to laugh, thank you God.

"It's like you're never on pause, you never stop planning."

I smile and kiss his neck again. "Oh… Also, if I'm with Adam it's okay, right?"

Eli frowns at that, "It didn't stop Fitz today."

I immediately jump to defend him, "he pulled Fitz off of me and got me out there."

"Give me some credit man!" Adam comes walking up to us. "You think I can't take care of our girl?"

I smile at that and nod my head in agreement.

Eli looks up at Adam, "yah. Okay, Adam's qualified. But I'd still rather I be there as much as possible."

Adam makes a face at Eli's protectiveness, "I'm touched man, really…"

Eli squeezes me once and then lets me go, so I take back my arm and stand up and walk over to the hearse. I turn back around to see Adam and Eli doing their cute handshake. Adam jogs up to me and gives me a quick hug, "stay out of trouble, Clare. I'll see you two later; I gotta get to Degrassi to take a make up test for French right after school. I've got some time so I'll walk."

I give a small wave, "Thanks for today, by the way… Be careful, okay?" He gives me a small and cocky nod, like he's saying 'please, I can take care of myself'.

Adam walks down the block and Eli and I get back into the hearse. We drive back to his house listening to his Screamo music on high volume.


	7. Study Break

Ch. 7

"I love you mom! Thanks… Yah I'm just going to spend the night at Jessica's, if you want to speak to her dad he is right here… No? Are you sure? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow… Oh, mom how was your day? Yah he'll probably be home soon. Don't worry about it mom, just um, hide the vodka. Yah… Okay, be careful. I love you, goodnight. Yes I did _all_ of my homework. I just have to finish my English assignment. Goodnight mom, sweet dreams." I hang up the phone.

My dad's been at work most nights. Apparently he's working on some big new project that's putting the roof over our heads and the food in our mouths. I guess his pretty new intern gives us the beds that we sleep on. I'll be sure to thank her first chance I get… The reason that I even had the guts to spend my first night here with Eli was because of my dad, when my dad comes home drunk he can get a little out of hand.

Sometimes he might knock over a few things, slam the doors, basically just make a ton of noise and argue with my mom until one of them just falls asleep, then in the morning he would disappear again. He still tells me he loves me every time he's home and he would sometimes even take me out for a quick take-out dinner and then for ice cream. It was very rare lately, but the tradition didn't completely disappear. I feel horrible leaving my mom, making her feel more alone than she obviously already does.

But their bickering drives me up the wall and the noise my dad makes can only be blocked out using Eli's headphones, which I always have on by bedside table, of course. The headphones work great and serve their purpose fantastically. But just because I can't hear it, doesn't mean that I don't know its still happening. Sometimes I even refrain from using the headphones unless it gets past one o'clock and they still haven't stopped, which is usually how it goes. When I wait to hear what they're saying, it's just so that I can wait to see if theirs any sign of divorce in the horizon. Anything they say past one o'clock in the morning is usually just garbage and made up excuses to yell at each other.

About once a month they'll get along, having a movie night usually calms them down. My mom suggests it more than often when things get really rocky between them. But, my dads so busy working that he doesn't have time for "some silly movie my mom feels like watching at the spur of the moment". In actuality I catch my mother, Helen, constantly searching for new movies that my dad would find interesting enough to make time for. Like I said, it only pulls through about once a month.

Every Sunday he drives us to church. He wears his suit and brings his very own bible, just like he always has. But he doesn't go to the fundraisers anymore, he doesn't even glance at my mom once they're in the car and away from other peoples' watchful eyes. Is marriage just a show to people now? It is for my parents. My mom never talks about any marital problems to any of her church friends, which technically are her only friends. I'm not really around my dad long enough to know what he does or doesn't talk about with his friends.

So now, I spend most weekends and at least two nights almost every week at Eli's. Ever since Eli's headphones stopped being enough I decided I needed the real thing, I called him up and he practically showed up at my doorstep two seconds later, ready to sneak me off to his place at two in the morning. He really is my hero, he's not perfect, and we do fight sometimes, but I love him and he loves me. So we've pretty much been living together for about six months now.

I walk down the stairs to Eli's bedroom/basement. He's sitting on his couch with a book in hand; he looks so focused when he reads. I plop down on the opposite side of the couch. I spread my legs across it, lying my feet on his lap. I pull out the same book and read as well.

"I finished ten minutes ago, I say it's time for a break…" Eli's whining while pacing his room.

I finally slam my book shut in frustration, "you finished ten minutes ago? Really, I never would have guessed! What with you pacing and complaining about how boring it is to wait for me to catch up with your amazing speed reading skills!" I rant, my voice laced with sarcasm.

He mocked innocence, "I guess I didn't make myself clear enough then…"

I roll my eyes at him and toss my book back into my bag, "fine, we can take a break…" I'm tired of reading anyway; my eyes are getting drowsy. "I don't feel like getting up though. I feel _lazy_."

He chuckles at how babyish I sound, I've got to admit that I do sound spoiled right now. He leans towards the TV and pops a DVD in. He walks to the cabinet behind us, grabbing a giant fluffy dark blue blanket and brings it to the couch. "Clare…"

I smile, "yes Eli?"

"Do you want to change into your pajamas?" He asks playfully.

He drops the blanket on the couch and opens up his dresser. He strips down to just his boxer shorts and then pulls on black and grey plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

I watch him from the couch, its entertaining watching Eli change. He catches me staring and raises his eyebrows at me suggestively. I laugh and roll my eyes, "you wish…" I say out loud.

"You're not going to change?" He asks me while walking back towards the couch.

"I can't get up." I state lazily. "Dress me?" I ask in a baby voice. He laughs softly and grabs a big (black) long-sleeved t-shirt from his closet and a pair of light blue girl boxer shorts that were thrown on the floor this morning when I ran out of here in a rush. He brings them over to me and points to my shirt. I slip it off and he takes it, throwing it onto his bed. I stick out my legs and unzip my pants before he pulls them off. He puts each leg into the boxer shorts before pulling them up to my waist. He snakes his arms around my waist for a moment and admires me. I don't feel violated; we do this often. He kisses my stomach and then my neck before slipping the shirt on me too. He throws my jeans onto his bed and sits down next to me, grabbing the control.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask curiously. I really hope it's not a scary movie. Yes, I am terrified of scary movies, but only if they're good. When they're stupid movies Eli and I can't stop laughing and making fun of it for what feels like hours. The only reason I hate watching good scary movies with Eli is because I feel so cheesy. Whenever we watch movies we snuggle/cuddle or whatever it's called. When a gory scene comes up, I hide in his chest or shoulder. When he pulls out all the stops and gets a really terrifying one, I somehow end up in his lap by the end of the movie.

We aren't one of those couples that don't end up actually watching the movie, which I love. I'm not saying that we don't kiss, more than once or twice, throughout a movie. We do, but we just don't make out during movies because, I for one am interested in actually seeing the movie itself.

When I get to choose the movie, it usually ends up being something like an old film from the 70's, 80's, or 90's. I don't choose many 60's films. Also, I never choose fully romantic movies, unless they're highly recommended romantic comedies. I don't like to watch romance movies with Eli because, what's the point? I used to watch them to gush over the beautiful relationship a lucky storyline couple gets to have. Now, I have my perfect storyline, I don't need to watch romance movies anymore.

"Close your eyes." Eli says to me, he puts his hand over my eyes, probably knowing that I wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Eli!" I yell at him, "why?"

"Stop squirming around long enough to let me press play before you see what movie it is." I hear the click of buttons and suddenly a giant boom sounds from his TV. I jump slightly and let out a yelp. He puts his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him, dropping his hand from my eyes.

I groan, it's a scary movie, of course.


	8. Blackout

Author's Note: This chapter isn't my absolute favorite but I don't really want to change my old chapters. Starting Chapter 10- I will be adding NEW chapters. I only got as far as 9 chapters a couple of months ago until I stopped for a while because school was starting. I won't be able to update as fast but I won't be incredibly slow- I hate when authors do that. Anyway, the reviews I'm getting are really making me smile. I know this sounds really annoying- but the reviews, alerts, and favorites actually encourage me to update faster. :) Keep following! Thank you so much.

Ch. 8

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The sound of an alarm wakes me up. I feel Eli move around beside me. I open my eyes to see that he's reaching over me, trying to blindly smack the alarm shut.

"God dammit! Shut the—"

"Eli!" I cut him off angrily. I lift myself up slightly, using my elbows and gently turn the alarm off.

Eli, with his eyes still closed mumbles something incoherent and buries his face in his pillow.

I throw the covers off of me and jump up to walk to the bathroom. I take a step, remembering my low blood pressure problem a split second before the compressing feeling enters my head. I try to grab the bed to keep myself balanced but I miss. The room is spinning and the normally dark room is suddenly turning bright. Everything's blurry and hurting my vision. I close my eyes to stop the room from moving. I hear the sound of sheets moving around quickly and then suddenly I feel much better.

Did I finish that English assignment last night? Let me think… Eli put a scary movie on and we snuggled together on the couch. That's all I remember though. I remember screaming once or twice and hiding in Eli's chest. I remember him laughing at me softly. I remember crying when my favorite character died, I remember him kissing me softly to cheer me up after laughing at my sensitivity. I remember blushing when I felt him "grow" during one of our kisses. I remember getting really drowsy and then the feeling of something petting my hair.

Did I fall asleep during the movie last night? I guess I didn't finish then. It's okay, I have lunch with Eli, and he'll help me with it. I hope Adam won't mind. Adam is in our class-maybe he'll have something to add.

"Clare!" is that Eli? He sounds panicked. Oh shoot, did we over sleep again? He has a science test first period; we have to get going!

Why does my tailbone hurt? My eyes open slowly; the light burns my eyes.

"Clare!" Eli breathes my name in a relieved tone. I turn my head slightly to see him kneeling beside me, on the ground. What is going on?

He caresses my face with the palm of hand softly. Why does he look so worried?

"What's going on?" I ask, sounding just as dazed as I feel.

"You fainted on me, blue eyes. You scared the living shit out of me."

I look around the room and suddenly this morning's memory comes rushing in. I got up too quickly and must have fainted. Eli looks so freaked out.

"Sorry Eli. I didn't realize; I thought I had fallen asleep."

He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up and lays me back onto the bed. What is he doing? We have to get to school.

"Lie down, I'm getting you some breakfast and orange juice from the kitchen."

I sit up quickly, "Eli! We have to get to school!"

He gently pushes me back down, "If you don't stay put willingly, I will make you. You are not going anywhere for at least an hour."

My jaw falls open, "Eli! We have school. You have a science test first period. We don't have an hour! We have half an hour to get ready, come on!" I sit up slowly as Eli walks into the bathroom and turns the sinks faucet on.

"I don't think so Edwards. You are staying put. You need sugar in your system, water down your throat, and rest for at least an hour." He starts brushing his teeth and I walk in and join him. I pull out my toothbrush from his cabinet and brush beside him. I wash my face as he turns the shower on.

I grab him by the shoulders and spin him around quickly to face me. His eyes are wide with shock. I take a giant step towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck slowly and tightly. I make it so there's only about centimeter of space between us before I kiss his jaw lustfully. Eli's famous smirk makes its expected appearance. Suddenly, Eli's mouth makes a beeline for mine and our lips crash passionately. NO FAIR! He didn't even give me time to tease.

My heart beat speeds up ten fold and my lips feel hot, while the rest of my body feels like it's covered with goose bumps. At some point he must have snaked his arms around my waist. He, not so gently, tightens his hold around me, which closes any speck of space between us completely. I'm not complaining.

A groan escapes my lips, which causes him to smirk into the kiss. I wind my fingers through his soft hair. Eli lightly bites my bottom lip, practically begging me for entrance. So I, not too roughly tug on his hair, which causes him to softly gasp, giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue in. He happily joins me, so that our tongues are dancing together.

Wait; there was a point to starting this, right? What was it again? Eli moves his lips to my jaw and down my neck roughly, but sweetly. I moan involuntarily. Gees Eli! Let me finish a thought; would yah? What was I thinking? He bites me. The pleasurable pain his teeth cause to my throat is wonderful. He starts to suck the spot he bit. A hickey right before school, really? School! I completely forgot about school! Now I remember my plan! I want to get in that shower. Um… that came out wrong. I want to, um… I want to take a shower… By myself… So I need to get Eli out of here.

I capture his lips in mine and spin us around. Eli's eyebrows shoot up; he's surprised. I lean him back into the sink's countertop and kiss him with more passion, though my eyes are open. I am on a mission. I have to navigate him out of the bathroom before the hot water runs out because he left the water running. I move us towards the door when he suddenly leans me into it, caging me in.

He opens his eyes, there's a glint of mischief in there somewhere. Oh no.

"You think I don't know what your doing?" He menacingly murmurs into my lips before kissing me again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I bite his lip, trying to distract him.

"You're getting back in bed, whether you like it or not." He licks my bottom lip.

I break away from the kiss and place my hands on his chest. He looks down at me, looking confused.

I grab his shirt roughly and his eyebrow arches up.

"Is Saint Clare angry?"

"Saint Clare is taking a shower!" I push him back playfully, but with enough force to move his arms from caging me in.

His famous smirk appears once again, "alone?"

I push him back into the bed, lean down and give him a hard and passionate kiss before leaping up and running back to the bathroom.

"Alone!" I wink at him before shutting the bathroom door quickly and locking it behind me.


	9. Morning Suprise

Ch. 9

I take a shower, do my business, and then I brush and blow-dry my hair. I open the door cautiously to make sure that Eli isn't waiting to ambush me, when the wonderful smell of eggs, coffee, and buttered toast fills my senses. It's from upstairs. I take a step forward and close the door behind me. The sound of heels is coming from up stairs.

I walk to my bag and get out my light blue denim jeans and my thick white sweater. I change into my jeans, leave Eli's black shirt on (because it's extremely comfortable), and slip into my jacket. I put on my brown boots with a small lining of brown faux fur.

I zip up my small backpack with clothes/shoes and stuff it inside my school bag. I walk to the window across Eli's room and open it up nice and wide. I walk to Eli's computer and type in a message on a computer post it, "See you at school! –Blue Eyes" I smile contently and walk back to the window. I hear the door slam shut and footsteps rush down the stairs to Eli's basement. I spin around, ready to get caught. They're going to call my parents and tell them I've been staying here. They're going to forbid Eli from seeing me. My parents are going to make me confess my sins at church. My life is over.

Eli appears at the end of the steps and smirks at my obvious panicked expression. He looks at the open window and raises an eyebrow.

"Trying to escape, are we?" He asks me sarcastically.

I blush, "your parents are home early…" I whisper. I look up at his ceiling, scared that they might notice Eli having a conversation with someone downstairs.

Eli walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of skinny jeans, a black and red "Dead Hands" t-shirt, and a black blazer. He drops them on his bed and begins to take his pants off.

"Eli? What do I do?" I ask him impatiently.

"Close the window, would you? It's freezing outside…"


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for taking so long to update lately. With school building up to midterms and all the usual business of a hectic and busy life- I haven't had as much time to update. Also, I'm out of pre-written chapters (chapters that I wrote over the Summer.) So, it's taking a while longer. Please, be patient with me. I promise, chapter 10 will be up by the end of the week. It won't always take this long and there will be no more chapter author's notes- because I hate those just as much as you guys probably do.

I also want to take this opportunity to thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story _Morning Sarcasm_. It means the absolute world to me- thank you so much. Please, don't give up on my story or me. I will eventually start writing one-shots so that the pressure to update faster and faster is gone. Until then- I will be updating on this story. Thank you =)


	11. Out the back

Chapter 10

I'm sure the look I'm giving him at this moment is one of pure disbelief- because that's definitely what I'm feeling right now. All he does is smirk at my expression and saunter off to the bathroom where he picks up a brush and quickly sweeps it through his hair, parting it carefully and then shaking it out a little bit (a method I will never understand, by the way).

"Close the window? Your parents are upstairs, we could get caught at any second, our parents could keep us from seeing each other, and all you have to say is 'close the window?' I whisper scream at him; why isn't this boy even remotely panicking?

He scoffs at me and rolls his eyes. "You worry too much." I swear this boy's sarcasm will be the death of me.

"Eli... I'm going out the window, and unless you have a better plan…" I trail off, hinting for him to finish my sentence off with a brilliant idea or some kind of practical escape plan that doesn't involve me climbing out of an icy window while he gets to drive Morty back to school.

Instead, he walks over to my side of the room and kisses me on the cheek swiftly, while reaching behind me and snapping the window shut.

I gasp softly and whirl around to look at the now shut window. I hear Eli chuckle at my obvious panicked expression. Is this kid joking?

"Okay, as entertaining as it is watching you get all panicked and frustrated-I should probably give you some kind of explanation as to why my parents are home early, right? At least, I'm pretty sure that's what good boyfriends are supposed to do."

I scoff at his sarcasm and raise my eyebrows at him, signaling for him to continue. "Well?"

"Well… My mom and dad decided to come home early this week. They wanted to surprise me…" He looks down at the ground adorably, trying to hide the blush that begins to creep across his cheeks.

I let out a small giggle, "Eli, that's great. They haven't been home in a while; are you guys going to have a family night tonight?"

He chuckles softly, "the fact that you know my family's traditions so well is a little creepy Saint Clare. Someone's getting a little obsessive… Not that I could blame you- I am pretty intriguing." He smirks up at me and I can feel the corners of my mouth turn up slightly at our playful morning banter.

"You caught me! I am so embarrassed… Okay, how are we getting out of here? We're going to be late and Adam was supposed to wait for me outside the school this morning- he wanted to tell me something."

"Up the stairs and out the back door. My parents are in the living room and we're going out the kitchen so you have to be extremely quiet."

I bite my lip nervously, "this is risky Eli, what if we get caught?"

He chuckles softly, "Stop worrying so much, you sound like my grandma." He grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs.

I laugh, "Let's just get out of here."


	12. Chinese food and bad parenting

**Author's Note: I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating. School has been a thousand times more hectic than usual and I had to pick up my grades from scratch. I know not many people are interested in reading about my sad work load and pathetic excuses for keeping you all waiting so I'm just going to finish up this author's note. **

**1. My updates will not be quick- I think most of you have realized that by now. But, they will never be this slow again, I promise. From now on things will be quicker. **

**2. Sorry for the Eclare break in this chapter, the show has been overdoing the Eclare in my opinion and I thought giving everyone a breather in this chapter would be nice. But dont worry, Eli will be back again next chapter.**

2 weeks later…

My dad and I are having one of our special "Chinese food and catch up for an hour" nights. As annoying as it is that these rare occasions make up our entire relationship, I look forward to these nights more than most things. So right now I'm sitting across from my dad in a crappy old Chinese restaurant with florescent lighting, greasy tables with paper table cloths, and old Chinese men that inconspicuously trash all of the customers in their restaurant that aren't Asian in Chinese.

My dad pushes his left over pork-fried rice to the side and looks up at me. "So, how's school? I saw that A+ sticking out of your school bag on our way here. Good for you, I'm sure you worked hard for that."

I smile proudly at my dad and pop another spoonful of white race into my mouth. As a matter of fact I worked my butt of on that assignment, I'm glad that someone noticed. I wonder what Eli will say when I show him… I'm expecting a reward…

"What's on your mind Clare-Bear? You're smirking."

I let out a small cough to cover my embarrassment, "Oh nothing. So, how's work going? You seem to be spending a lot of extra time there…"

My dad clears his throat loudly, "work is hard. Listen, Clare I'm really sorry that I've been away from home so much lately."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "lately?"

"Clare, please. I don't want to fight, don't you think there's enough of that going on?"

"Finally! At least one of you guys is actually acknowledging that you two **are** fighting. This has been really hard you know? I'm sure it's worse for you."

"Don't try and understand Clare. It's none of your concern."

I can't help but raise my voice at this comment, "none of my concern? Are you kidding me? Why do you think I've been spending most of my nights at E-Ali's?" I'm sure he didn't notice my little slip. I just have to stay calm. "D-do you honestly believe that my own parents acting as if they hate each other doesn't affect me? You're a very intelligent man daddy; I got it from someone. Don't pretend that you haven't noticed that parents' behavior tends to have a huge impact on their child. You can say that it's not my fault that you guys are 'disagreeing' so much, I understand, but if you don't want me to feel so bad then do something about it. Stop fighting! Sit down and work it out!" I'm out of breath from my speech. The words that just escaped my mouth haven't even registered in my mind yet.

My dad just pushes his rice to the side and drops a twenty-dollar bill on the table, pushes his chair out and stands up. I can't read his expression, he doesn't seem mad. Is he leaving me here?

"Dad I'm sorry, please don't leave…"

"Clare-bear, one thing that I haven't been acting like much of lately is a good father, I'll admit to that. Although, I would never leave you- you are my daughter. Let's talk about this on our way home. I have to get back to work in twenty minutes, we have to go."

I nod my head defeated, walk to the door and get inside the car quickly. After all that all he can think about is work. I bet he has another "appointment" to get to; it's funny they seem to be becoming more frequently and lasting longer and longer as the fights get worse. "Coincidence" my parents would both say. I'm done with getting my hopes up for a change. They're both in denial, both tearing apart this already broken family, and pushing away their youngest daughter all at the same time. It's not my problem anymore; I'm taking care of myself from now on. Besides, I have "my rock" there for me, always; that's more than enough.

Author's Note: Reviews literally make my day. I know I might not deserve them after all the delays but they really do fuel my motivation for this story. Please REVIEW. :) I love everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited Morning Sarcasm.


	13. Cliche movie moment

"How were things with your dad?"

I give him a look of annoyance, "fine… I'll see you later okay? I have a ton of homework to catch up on."

I feel his hand grab mine lightly by firmly. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you guys?"

I lean forward and kiss his cheek before my pulling my hand from his softly. "Everything's fine, I just have so much to do right now."

He raises his eyebrow at me; "I don't suppose English homework is on the agenda for tonight then?"

I sigh gratefully at his attempt to lighten the mood with his playful sarcasm. "Not tonight, Goldsworthy…"

" Well if you change your mind…"

"You're here, I know. Hey, why don't you call Adam for a sleepover tonight? I can join you guys later, around eight tonight. If you could come and get me…"

"That sounds great Blue Eyes. I'll call him right now. See you tonight, love you."

"Well look who's turning into a sap… " I tease him.

Eli chuckles softly and rolls his eyes, "whatever… You know you love it."

I put my hand to my forehead dramatically, "Oh Romeo, Romeo where fore art thou-

Eli's aggressive lips practically slamming against mine cut me off. He pins me against the wall harshly and snakes his arms around my waist, crushing me as close to him as possible. Our bodies are practically glued together. My fingers lace themselves through his dark locks and we kiss each other hungrily, both needy for each other.

For this one moment of pure bliss I don't have to think of anything but him and how amazingly light and carefree he is able to make me feel.

I feel his teeth tug at my lower lip, I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. His grip tightens and my eyes flutter open as his lips start to make their way from my jaw down to my neck and back. Suddenly our surroundings register in my mind and the realization of where we are kicks in. I feel his teeth bite my skin right as I'm about to interrupt. A loud gasp escapes my throat, which causes Eli to bite harder, knowing how sensitive that certain spot in my neck is…

"E-Eli… My mom is going to be home at two o'clock…"

"That's nice Clare…" Eli says nonchalantly as he continues to make a path down my throat. I feel his tongue making small circles against my skin, raising Goosebumps.

"Eli… What time…" I need to compose myself, "Eli what time is it?"

Eli's head drops to my shoulder exasperatedly and he lets out a long sigh. I turn my head to the side to get a good view of the clock hanging in the kitchen.

1:58 PM.

CRAP! OH CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

I shove Eli off of me and he lands on the couch clumsily.

"Clare! What the- what is wrong with you?"

"DID YOU LEAVE A MARK ON MY NECK?" I shriek at him.

He rolls his eyes at me, his usual cocky smirk forms on his lips once again. What a surprise. "Worried that your friends will find out that Satin Eli tainted the holy Saint Clare?"

The door slams shut in the main hallway.

"Clare, I'm home!" my moms voice echoes through the suddenly dead silent house.

Eli's eyes widen and my hands flutter to my neck.

Eli puts his finger over my mouth signaling for me to be quiet. He picks up his jacket from the couch and tosses it at me quickly.

"Clare?" I hear my mom call from the door.

I pull the jacket on hastily and zip it up to the top. Eli gives me a "thumbs up", which hopefully means that the jacket covers enough of my neck.

"We're in the living room mom!"

My mom walks into the living room and looks from me to Eli and then back again. She raises an eyebrow at me. "What have you two been up to?"

I giggle nervously and Eli stands up coolly, chuckling at my obvious over-anxious behavior.

"Ms. Edwards we just got here. There was so much snow out, I didn't want Clare walking home alone, so I gave her a ride. She left her jacket in her locker though, so I gave her mine. I hope you don't mind that I came inside for a little bit…"

That sounded so real! I forgot how good he was at lying to my parents… I should really learn how to be more convincing.

My mom practically melts right in front of us. "Oh Eli, of course it fine! You should stay for dinner! You two kids go upstairs, door open of course, and I'll call you when the food's ready."

"Sure thing mom! Thanks." I reply hastily, eager to get out of the room. I grab Eli's hand and we jog up the stairs.

As soon as we reach my room Eli crushes his lips to mine in a brief but passionate kiss and then pulls away resting his forehead on mine. Amusement is practically dancing in his eyes, I'm about to ask what is so funny when his famous smirk appears once again and he whispers to me, "That was such a cliché movie moment."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let out a huge bark of laughter. It feels so good to let the tension from this day out. We just laugh together for a minute or two, relishing in the carefree behavior while we both have it.

I can always count on Eli to make my day at least a little bit brighter.


	14. Turn down the Glee!

With my mom being so wrapped up in her regular day to day Church fundraisers, you could probably imagine how wrapped up in Charity events she is around Christmas. My dad would always take Darcy and me to pick out our Christmas tree. When we came home Darcy and I would decorate the tree while our parents made hot chocolate and played Christmas music. By the time Christmas came around everyone was so tired from running around and trying to get everything done that we would all just sit around the TV and watch a cheesy Christmas film.

This year Darcy is still in Kenya so I have no one to put up the decorations with. So instead I decide to blast my music as loud as possible and try to make the most of spending the day by myself. I try and focus on the fact that today isn't _actually _Christmas day; so technically my parents didn't ditch me on Christmas. I would ask Eli to spend the day with me but his parents are home for the first time in weeks and I would never pull him away from the already rare amount of time he gets to spend with his folks.

So I pull out my recently purchased Glee Cast Christmas Album and turn the volume up as "Last Christmas" starts playing. Well would you look at me? I'm listening to a lonely Christmas song while sitting alone in my empty house staring at the many boxes of Christmas decorations waiting to be opened and emptied. Instead of diving right into the boxes and getting my job over with, I plop down on the couch and pull out my cell phone.

**Hey Eli! I hope you have a great day with your parents; you deserve it. I can't wait to hear all about it! =) I miss you **

**-Clare**

I drop my phone in my lap and shut my eyes. I just want to block everything but the music out. It would be nice to have a few minutes where I don't have to think about my parents and their problems. If I can't have Eli here with me to distract me from the emptiness of this house- then I'll just have to cheer myself up.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my lap and my eye lids snap open. I pick up my phone and press it to my ear enthusiastically, desperate for some kind of human contact.

"Hello?" I practically shout into the phone.

"Clare? I can barely hear you over that whiney noise in the background! Are you listening to Glee again?"

"Rachel is not whiney! She sings beautifully; and excuse me for trying to listen to some of MY music while Eli is with his parents. My ears need a break from all that screaming that you two like to call 'real music'. And if you couldn't hear the sarcasm in my voice, I'll just let you know that I put air quotation marks over REAL MUSIC." I giggle at out playful conversation.

"Oh, thanks for informing me Clare. As a matter of fact I couldn't catch the sarcasm over that NOISE. Now I know that you caught _my _sarcasm because I so politely turned down _my _music before calling you."

I laugh extremely hard at this. Adam always knows how to make me laugh. I grab the remote control next to me and I shut the music off.

"There! Are you happy now, Adam?"

I hear him chuckle on the other line.

"Yes, very actually. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang today? Eli dropped a few hints about how your parents were probably going to bail on you today for your special decorating thing…"

I break into a huge smile and let out a loud squeal into the phone, "YES! Adam I would LOVE your company! When do you want to come?"

I hear him laugh on the other line right before letting me know that he will be at my house in five minutes.

"Oh and Clare."

"Yes Adam?"

"If that 'music' is playing when I get there, I won't hesitate to throw it out and replace it with my own CD."

"Okay, okay. I'll turn it off…"

A few seconds after Adam and I hang up our phones, I get an incoming text message from Eli.

**I know how much this tradition means to you and I wish I could be there for you today. I'll call you later tonight. I hope you and Adam have fun. I miss you too ;)**

**-Eli.**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Eve. I'll have at least 2 more actual Christmas chapters up with Eclare and the 3 misfits together. I'm even thinking of fitting Fiona into the story for a little bit. Enjoy the holidays =) REVIEW, PLEASE! Think of it as a Christmas gift. It's all I want for Christmas. I love you guys.**


	15. Merry Christmas, My Dear Atheist

**Author's Note: My internet is TIME WARNER and it's been down for 2-3 days now so I haven't been able to update. I am so sorry. Here is my Christmas fanfic for 2010. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS. =)**

Chapter 15- Merry Christmas, my Dear Atheist.

Today is Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year, right? You'd think I would be happy that both of my parents are home for Christmas. Truthfully, I wish they would both just do me a favor and leave me alone in this house. The tension in this place has come to the point where it feels as if the air itself is suffocating me.

My parents have this idea that as long as they stand under the same roof together, at the same time, things are fine. I guess they really managed to delude themselves into thinking that them sitting on opposite sides of the living room while I sit in the middle near the tree in total silence on Christmas is better than them just not being around. Well, they're wrong- is that so hard to believe?

The glares that they keep sending each other are getting more than just a little irritating. I feel myself reaching my boiling point and try as I might; I know that staying in this house is just pointless.

I take a peak at my mom and dad, just to see them in the same positions as before, glaring at each other "discreetly". I have finally had enough. I push myself off the ground, grab my two Christmas presents, and walk upstairs to my room.

"Clare-bear! Honey, what's wrong? Why did you leave?" I hear my mom call from downstairs. I roll my eyes at her obnoxious question and pull my drawers open, taking out a few days worth of clothes, bathroom supplies, and other basic necessities.

"Helen, enough with the role playing! You know why she can't stand to be in the same room with us!" I hear my dad yell at my mother. I sigh; at least he's being honest.

I pull out my duffel bag and begin to pack my things.

"Don't you yell at me like this is my fault! The only reason you're even here, instead of at work today, is because I begged you to stay." My mom calls back.

I zip up my duffel bag and quickly peel off my pajamas, and begin picking out what to change into.

"I'm the one making the money in this family Helen. If you want to be poor like the families that you're always feeling sorry for then fine! I'll quit! We can rot in the basement. Along with your expensive pearls, our food, and Clare's future education. All because you want me to spend more time with you at your STUPID church programs."

My eyes widen at this, my dad has never blown up THAT much before. I pull on my light blue Christmas sweater, my dark blue jeans, brown boots, and my brown jacket. I shove my white hat, gloves, and scarf on, grab my bag and head downstairs.

Right as my mom opens her mouth to defend herself, I whistle at them both, attempting to get their attention.

Their eyes both widen as their eyes rest on my duffel bag.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" My mother sticks her hands on her hips, trying to show some authority. Key word: trying.

"I'm going to Ali's house. Mom, it's Christmas. If you and dad weren't planning on putting aside your differences for this one day, then you should have just left me alone for the day. I'm not going to waste my favorite holiday at home with people who obviously don't want to be here."

I can feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Honey, you have every right to be upset; but you can't just pack your things and leave whenever you want to go see Ali. It's Christmas and you have to stay home."

"Dad I'm sick of being home. You guys don't mind me being gone half the year and now suddenly I can't go because it's Christmas. If this is such an important day than why aren't you guys able to smile for even a minute?"

"Clare, of course we notice that you don't spend very much time at home anymore. I wanted to say something but your father thought that we should give you some space to make your own decisions. Now thanks to him you're mad at me. Great job Randall; now I get stuck with the bad mother title."

"She didn't even call you that Helen! Stop overreacting and just relax for a second. Maybe if you stopped to listen to what other people have to say then you would understand why this family is falling apart!"

"This family is not falling apart Randal! You're tearing it apart with your workaholic attitude and careless behavior towards Clare. You won't even attend the church events with me on Easter."

"Helen, I've been going to those events for the past 20 years now! Give me a break for taking one year off! I still go to church with you two every Sunday!"

"Oh so now it's your OBLIGATION to attend church! You used to be a good Christian Randal!"

I feel the tears falling freely now. I can't hold them in anymore. I grab my bag, sneak out the door and walk down the next three blocks choking back my tears until I find a dry piece of sidewalk to sit on long enough for me to call Eli.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello?"

"Eli?" I try and keep my voice light as to not worry him.

"Clare! Merry Christmas-again. How's your day been so far?"

"I… um… what are you up to right now Eli?" I can feel my throat tightening with every word that I choke out.

"I'm just in my room; my parents just left… Clare are you okay? You sound-

I can't help the sob that escapes my throat this second. I throw my hand over my mouth in a pathetic attempt to muffle my sobs.

"Clare, text me your address. I'm coming to get you." He says urgently. I can hear the genuine concern and worry in his voice. I shut my phone off and text him my address, sit back and wait for my favorite hearse to pull up while I let a few hot tears slip down my frozen cheeks.

The second I hear the comforting sound of Morty's inconsiderately loud screamo music, my head lifts up and I push myself off the sidewalk and brush the dirt/snow off my jeans.

Eli parks right next to me and jumps out of his hearse running to my side and enveloping me in a comforting hug. I can't help but let the tears and sobs overtake me now. I just cry into Eli's chest as he rubs my back, attempting to warm me up and soothe me.

"E-E-Eli… T-they c-c-could-couldn't do i-it f-f-or m-me. Not e-even f-for t-t-today." My sobs just get shakier and louder as his soft whispers become sweeter and more comforting.

Eli finally pulls me into Morty and wraps one his spare blankets from the back of the hearse around my shoulders. I snuggle into his side and cry until we reach Eli's house. He get's out of the hearse and wraps his arm around me, shielding me from the cold.

My eyes are so out of focus from the tears that I don't even realize that we've made it to his room. I feel Eli trying to peel off my coat, hat, gloves, scarf, and shoes.

"E-Eli… I'm s-so sorry…" I try and apologize. It's Christmas and he's stuck picking me up from a random street, driving me to his house, and helping me change into something warm. I must be irritating him to death at this point.

He lightly pushes me onto his bed; I land in a sitting position.

"Sh… Don't worry about anything. Just relax." Eli says as he rubs my arms soothingly.

"I'm going to give you a pair of your favorite pajamas-do you want to change?" He asks me cautiously. I can tell that he's afraid to set me off into another round of uncontrollable sobs.

I nod my head lightly and watch as he makes his way across the room to his dresser. He pulls open my drawer and gets out my blue and white plaid pajama pants and my favorite of Eli's baggy black Dead Hand T-shirts. He drops the clothes onto his bed, right next to me, and then pulls out a pair of my fuzzy socks from my duffel bag.

As I watch him do all of this is in a matter of 30 seconds, I notice that he hasn't smirked once. I can't help but feel awe-struck at this realization.

The word "wow" pops out of my mouth before I can even remember sending my brain the message that I wanted to speak.

Eli drops the socks onto the bed and he kneels down in front of me quickly, eyes wide the entire time.

"Clare?"

I let out a throaty giggle, "Oh no Eli I'm fine. I'm just amazed that you haven't smirked once in the past 10 minutes…"

He lets out a deep breath and rolls his eyes at me.

"That's got to be a record Goldsworthy…"

And now he's smirking at me! "I didn't realize that this entire time you've been staring at me. I mean I know I'm attractive, but that's just a little bit on the creepy side; even for you Edwards." He leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

He touches his forehead with mine and we both look into each other's eyes, relief filling both our senses at the first sign of our playful banter. I think I really scared him with all that crying.

"You gonna be okay Edwards?"

"Thanks to you… Goldsworthy…"

He smiles at me shyly, "that's me, your rock."

I remember him saying that to me in the hallway around the time my parents fighting originally started escalating. I smile widely at the memory and lean in to give him one hard peck on the lips.

I pull away quickly and groan, "All these emotions have drained me of all my energy. I'm going to take a 30 minute nap."

He raises his eyebrows at me mockingly, "Ooh. Is Saint Clare excited to get in bed with her-

I cut him off, "oh no Eli. You can take the couch, sweet dreams." I wink at him and grab my pajamas to change.

I hear Eli scoff behind me and the next thing I know, I'm falling backwards onto his bed. Eli crawls on top of me and pins me to his bed.

"My sarcasm's rubbing off on you, _Clare-bear._" He smirks down at me.

"Who said I was being sarcastic, _Elijah_?" I joke back. I'm pretty sure I can feel myself smirking at this point.

Eli grinds his hips into mine once, causing me to gasp at the sudden pleasure. His smirk just gets more defined.

"Saint Clare seems to be having some inappropriate thoughts… Care to share?"

I push my head off the bed and crush my lips to his. Eli pushes me back and kisses me back with just as much force. He moves his hands to my hips and up the back of my shirt. My breathing becomes shallow as his lips move to my neck.

"We need to get you into your p.j's" He murmurs against my skin. I nod back weakly right before he pulls of my shirt.

I begin to shiver from the sudden lack of coverage in this cold weather. Eli's hand softly feels it's way up my arms, feeling my Goosebumps.

"Do you want me to warm you up, Clare-bear? Or do you want to get dressed?"

I let out a shakey breath and loop up at him, "As much as I would to continue this way. It is Christmas and I feel kind of bad doing this on the day we celebrate Jesus Christ's birth."

Eli smirks down at me again, "Uh oh. Saint Clare said Christ's name while lying in bed with her boyfriend; shirtless might I add."

I roll my eyes at him and pretend that his little comment didn't bother me one bit, when in actuality I find myself suddenly desperate to be fully clothed and asking God for forgiveness.

"Shut up Eli! Get up so that I can get dressed." I lightly push him off of me and he rolls over so that I can get up.

"I'm going to go make you some Hot Chocolate, okay?"

I turn around and look at him as I'm pulling up my pajama pants and give him a huge smile. "Yay! I love hot chocolate on Christmas."

He smiles back at me; and turns around to jog up the stairs.

How did I get so lucky? I pull on the rest of my clothes and walk up to the kitchen to join my boyfriend.

I can smell the chocolate powder and milk steaming in the kettle pot from down the hall. I walk up to Eli who is sitting in one of the kitchen's chairs. He pats his lap and I take a seat on his lap.

"Merry Christmas Clare." He whispers sweetly into my ear, kissing my cheek softly.

I turn my head to look him in the eyes and smile. I have never felt more in love with this boy than I do right now.

"Merry Christmas, my dear Atheist." I whisper back before closing the distance between us with a kiss.

**Author's Note: REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! PLEASE- REVIEW! **


	16. 2 weeks

**Author's Note: I'm soo sorry guys but I have some bad news. For the next two weeks I will not be updating my story Morning Sarcasm because of Midterms. I just wanted to let you all know. I'll update as soon as I can, but for now I'm cutting myself off from fanfiction for midterms. I feel like I'm being put into rehab… :'( I'll be back! **


	17. We?

I've been staying at Eli's for the past four days now. It doesn't feel much different than when I would stay at his house for the weekend, but this time I can't help but find myself constantly checking my cell phone to see if my parents tried to contact me. The entire time I've been here I've only gotten one text from my mother:

**From: Mom**

**Meet your father and I outside the church this Sunday at noon. Stay safe.**

That's all my mother had to say to me after being gone for more than two days. I didn't even pack an appropriate church attending dress for this Sunday. I'll probably have to sneak into the house while my parents are attending the service and change there.

Eli and I have been spending most days inside. He keeps begging me to pour my heart out and just let out all of my anger on him, but I can't. I remember being able to vent my feelings so freely when I was in my sophomore year. I would talk to my "Jesus Club" about my parents, Eli, Adam, everyone… Now that I look back on it, I never really opened up. I felt as if I was putting on a show for everyone. I remember feeling so devastated over my parents' problems and feeling as if I was supposed to be talking about it. Instead of really explaining my situation, I would just make a thousand cryptic remarks about how hard my life was suddenly becoming; I was such a crybaby… I'm through with being a child, my life isn't spiraling out of control anymore; I can take care of myself.

I hear the front door creak open and I take a deep breath, as a lame attempt to clear my thoughts.

"A little help!" I hear Eli shout from the front door. He sounds out of breath. I jump off the couch quickly and run to the door to find Eli carrying four giant grocery bags in his arms and balancing on one foot while trying to kick the door shut all at the same time.

I know I should be helping him, but this is just too amusing to watch.

"Clare! My shoes are icy and I am currently balancing on only one, can you please hurry up!" Eli shouts, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm standing right in front of him.

I take a step closer and scream, "I can't hear you!"

Suddenly Eli slips and falls backwards, ending up on the ground under a pile of groceries.

I can't help but burst into laughter at the site and then I hear an aggravated huff and Eli picks himself up from the ground and stomps up the stairs. He isn't really angry right?

"Eli! Eli, I'm sorry for laughing! Are you okay?" I run after him trying to contain my giggles.

"I'm tired, cold, and frustrated. It's Sunday and you have to leave for church soon. This is probably going to be your last day staying here for a while and I wanted to cheer you up. Instead you leave me hanging by the door in the freezing cold, and then decide to scare me into having a mini spasm. What the hell Clare?" He blurts out. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is jagged. This can only mean one thing: Fitz.

"Eli, I'm sorry. On the plus side, you did cheer me up. I haven't laughed like that all morning." I smile up at him and take a step closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Forgive me?"

He rolls his eyes at me and then ducks down to give me a quick peck on the lips, "just don't do it again. That actually hurt."

"So what brought on Mr. Grumpy today? See anyone at the grocery store?"

"As a matter of fact I did. That Neanderthal was there. He was trying to buy some vodka with Bianca. Idiot was using the same fake id I gave him last year. The other idiot, the guy working at the register, didn't even give it a second glance… People these days are just such…"

"Idiots?" I cut in, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckles at me, "exactly. So, you ready to sneak home and get dressed? We shouldn't be late to church…"

"We?" I ask, surprised. Is he coming with me? He never comes with me to church!

"But of course. I've had enough of you having to deal with your parents'… unique parenting methods on your own. You need back up, and that's what your rock is for."

Eli and I are going to church… This should be interesting…

Author's Note: MY COMPUTER CRASHED... THE INTERNET WAS COMPLETELY DOWN. ALL I HAD WAS MY PHONE! IM SOO SORRY! I'll update soon!


	18. Pride

**Author's Note: I can't say anything that'll excuse my procrastination but I guess that when it comes to me as an author, I write fast when I'm inspired, I have time, and I'm motivated. As hard as this may to be to believe, I actually updated faster than I was going to because of the messages and reviews I got during my absence. I love Eclare (the Boiling Point and early season 10 Eclare, not the crazy dysfunctional one that they are now) my mission is to keep their amazingness alive in fanfiction. So, I will continue to update- just not quickly. I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, this chapter is written in past tense and is in italics because it is Clare looking back on Sunday. **

_I was wearing my favorite Church appropriate dress: a pure white strapless dress that was tight around my bust and flowed out from right beneath my bust to right above my knees. I wore a baby pink cardigan over my dress and white flats. I even took twenty minutes to perfect my hair and place a simple white flower in it. I wore my black dress coat and then spent ten minutes forcing a white button up shirt on Eli and having to compromise with a white shirt and his black skinny jeans instead of slacks._

_We got to Church in time for me take a round in the Sunday School section and visit the Youth Group to say hello and apologize for my absence from the day's sermon. Eli stayed right by my side the entire time. His presence screamed of anxiety. I held his hand in mine and squeezed it every time we met someone from school that would practically give him the stink eye. Finally, I got a text from my mom telling me to meet her in the parking lot by her car, right in front of the church. I took a deep breath and pulled Eli out of the church and made my way to the parking lot. I saw my parents arguing by their car quietly. Eli squeezed my hand and he pulled me towards my parents. My dad nudged my mom when he spotted the two of us and she immediately turned around to face me. _

_"Hi mom, dad. How are you two?" I asked them timidly. _

_My mom spoke first, "How are we? Well let's see, Randall where shall I begin? Let's start with how you made us feel by walking out on us on Christmas Eve. You embarrassed us by not showing up to the church sermon that night, it was obvious that something was going on with our family when our perfect Christian child played hooky on her own Church on Christmas Eve!" _

_I felt as if I had been slapped in the face, I could feel my hands fall limp as I fell speechless. Eli squeezed my hand even harder, trying to get me to speak up. _

_"I know you guys are mad but I don't want to talk about Church right now. I want to talk about our crumbling family. I'm sick of being surrounded by arguing every night. It was Christmas Eve and you guys couldn't put aside your differences for your own daughter. Not even for me. Imagine how that made me feel. It made me feel worthless to you guys." I felt a tear slip out and slide down my right cheek._

_My mom rolled her eyes at me and my dad took a step closer, "I understand that you were feeling hurt. But you put us through a great deal of anxiety that night."_

_"You didn't even call my cell phone to check up on me!"_

_"No! We didn't have to! We called the Bhandaris and they informed us that you haven't been staying with them twice a week all year! That got us thinking, where could Clare have been going to spend all those nights on her own? Then we called Eli's parents and they informed us that they heard you down in the basement a little while ago on a weekday morning when they returned from one of their business trips. That's when we pieced things together and realized what had been going on all year long, and that's why we didn't call you to make sure you were okay. Because we knew where you were, who you were with, and what you must have been doing on the holy day!"_

_I felt as if my circulation had been cut off from how tight Eli's hand was gripping mine. My head was light and I was starting to feel as if I could pass out at any moment as I waited for my moms next words._

_"We thought we raised you better than that! We thought we raised a respectable young lady! But, I guess we were mistaken." My mother spat out at me._

_"Speak for yourself Helen. Do not put words in my mouth." My father barked at my mother quietly._

_"Daddy?" I whimpered, trying to see how he still felt about me._

_"Don't 'daddy' me Clare. You've been lying to me all year. I thought you had more respect for me than that."_

_"I do respect you Daddy! I'm so sorry that I've been lying. I know there should be no excuse for lying but I felt as if I was invisible in that house. You guys were so used to me being there, existing, but you didn't pay attention to me. You both focused all of your attention on fighting with each other!" I could hear my voice transitioning from sorry and weak to angry and passionate. "You can't just expect me to listen to screaming, be someone who's used to coming home to a drunk father every night, and have to deal with you guys ruining holidays with your bickering, and still be your perfect little girl. If you want me to be raised a certain way then you guys should actually pay attention to me long enough to raise me!" I was out of breath by the end of my speech._

_My fathers face was red, he seemed to be holding his breath. My mother looked like I had just slapped her in the face, but her fists were balled up as if she was about to hit something._

_"How dare you speak to us that way." My mother whispered harshly. Suddenly, I couldn't feel Eli's hand on mine. I panicked that he had decided to leave because things were getting too intense. I looked over to where he was standing minutes ago, expecting to see an empty spot. But, of course, there he was smiling at me with encouragement. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to his side in a comforting way. I love him for reasons like this._

_"Oh for goodness sake we are in front of a church and you are shouting disrespectful things at your parents and displaying inappropriate public affection."_

_"Are you just going to stand here and throw insults at me? I didn't come here so that you transfer your anger from each other to me." I could feel my voice weakening. I leaned into Eli's side for a moment._

_"Well you aren't giving us reasons to praise you Clare-bear. You're just showing us how badly our parenting turned out." He looked at me like I was a disappointment. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. _

_Suddenly Eli's arm let me free and he took a step closer to my parents; my eyes was he going to do?_

_"Clare and I have made it an absolute point to abstain from sex due to my respect for her, and her respect for her religion. The entire time she has been staying with me we have not done anything that would looked down upon by her Church. Are we teenagers? Yes. Do we have hormones? Of course. You two are well aware of that, I'm assuming that is how Clare found herself in this world." I shut my eyes at Eli's disrespectful but amazing words. " Anyway," he continued " we have been a perfectly responsible teenage couple and plan to keep it that way for however long our very loving and stable relationship lasts because we love and care for each other. When Clare came to me about her family problems I offered her my house because I cared for her well being. I love her and seeing her cry was and still is, by far, the last thing I ever wanted to see. She has been safe and I've watched her complete her homework and studying on a daily basis, so her grades have not suffered in the least bit. Though Clare and I have been together for so long, she has always maintained her own personality and remains an independent human being. That is the type of girl you have raised. If you are not proud of your own daughter and how wonderful she's turned out be, like I am, then I have absolutely no idea what you have to be proud of in this world." _

_After Eli spoke I looked up at my parents dumbstruck faces for a brief moment before pulling Eli's hand back towards me. He turned around and I leaned up and gave him the most loving kiss I could muster up. I pulled away after a brief moment and leaned my forehead against his, "thank you," I whispered. I looked up at my parents and spoke. "If you would like me to move out, let me know. I'll arrange living arrangements until college comes and I can get my things and leave for good. If you want to keep me around until college, call me when you're willing to discuss things like, not only adults, but a family." I pulled Eli's arm and we made our way to Morty with smiles on our faces. We got inside and drove to his house in comfortable silence. _

_Once we reached his house we calmly got out of Morty and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I put everything I could into that kiss: my gratitude towards him, my love for him, and my joy for the relationship that we have; it was one of the most passionate kissed we have ever shared and we enjoyed it-completely. I pushed him against Morty and practically devoured his lips. My hands were tangled in his hair, and his were clenching the back of my shirt and going underneath it, rubbing my lower back. Once we untangled ourselves, he dragged me inside and we "celebrated" telling my parents off by toppling onto the ground kissing every inch of each other that we could. _

_No matter how difficult my morning was, Eli made it all worth it by just loving me as much as I loved him. _


End file.
